


habit

by suika (amater_asu)



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amater_asu/pseuds/suika
Summary: Sukai wishes Keigo would stop flirting with literally anyone.
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Sato Keigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	habit

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Enjoy :)

Though it may not look like it, Sukai is always watching the members. The one he particularly has his eyes on these days is Keigo, the tallest one in the group, probably also the prettiest. Sukai doesn’t know how or when exactly that thought occurred to him but Keigo has certainly been taking a lot of space inside his head. If you ask him, he wouldn’t be able to answer why because there are too many contributing factors. At some point Sukai thinks it was the dangling earrings but Keigo hasn’t been wearing them that much after their second single promotion ended and the prettiness stays.

But it’s only one of the things Sukai observes about the older guy. His looks are not the only thing that stands out the most to Sukai. And while, if he may say so himself, he has bland personalities that match his typical poker face, Keigo’s are the complete opposite. Everyone knows they can count Keigo for a good laugh with his silly antics and sometimes completely absurd way of talking but beyond that, Keigo has a habit. A habit that shouldn't keep Sukai awake at night thinking about—thinking about why he’s so bothered by it.

Sukai wishes Keigo would stop flirting with literally anyone. Yes, anyone, _including_ him.

“What are you doing?” Sukai eyes the guy sitting on his lap. Keigo is wearing a pink oversized button up shirt and skin-tight white jeans. They’re doing a photoshoot for Valentine’s day.

Keigo tilts his head and smiles. “I’m sitting.”

 _On my lap?_ Sukai wants to say but he doesn’t. Instead, he averts his gaze to the set where Shosei, Shion and Mamehara are posing for the camera, not quite sure what he’s doing avoiding Keigo’s eyes like that. It’s already troublesome enough to have the guy sitting on his lap and to make things worse, Keigo seems to think that it’s a perfect time and place to dance to a choreography that suspiciously feels familiar. Not that the guy seems to be conscious of it but it still makes Sukai’s breath catch in his throat.

“What are you _doing_?” Sukai grits out, unconsciously reaching out and putting his hand on Keigo’s waist to stop the guy from moving too much. Keigo does stop but the smile never leaves his face. It looks like a pure smile but Sukai can always see the mischievous intent behind it.

“Oh, sorry, am I heavy?”

“That’s the last thing I’d worry about,” Sukai mumbles, then, without thinking, turning Keigo’s body around in a way that forces the guy to straddle Sukai’s lap which he’s already regretting of doing because Keigo is so close and they’re almost pressed together. “Can you stop it?” Sukai finally manages to let out, his voice is just barely a whisper.

“Stop what?” Keigo looks confused and Sukai can hear how hard he tries to sound casual but he knows it’s a failed attempt. A faint blush on his cheeks gives it away, at least.

“This,” The hands that are still on Keigo’s hips tighten to emphasize what Sukai means to tell him and as expected, Keigo understands quickly. “What if they react and won’t let you go?”

The smile is back and Keigo looks somehow more relaxed than he was a few seconds ago and definitely smug. “But only you do,” he says with a shrug. “Do you think I’m that easy?”

It makes Sukai think. Keigo is right. So far, the subjects of Keigo’s flirting have never really reacted and most just casually brushed it off as Keigo’s usual attempt to get closer, never more than that. So, why is Sukai acting like this? He thinks he might have offended the older guy. He thinks he might have done something so stupid. Sukai retracts his hands back to his sides and says under his breath, “Sorry.”

“Mhm-hm.”

“I think I’ve somehow found a way to offend you.”

“Mhm-hm.”

“Why aren’t you getting off?”

Sukai decides that he probably shouldn’t have looked up because Keigo’s face is really, really close. They’re so close that Sukai can feel Keigo’s whole weight leaning against him. “I’m telling you, this is too much, Keigo.”

Sukai has completely forgotten about the photoshoot and the set and the fact that they’re not in their own privacy when Keigo places a kiss on his cheek then has the audacity to lean back with a grin. The whole picture of them right now will give people a wrong idea but Sukai somehow finds that he doesn’t really mind. “Are you teasing me?” Sukai squints up at the older guy who’s still grinning. Keigo and his contagious stupid grin.

Keigo shakes his head. “No, I’m enjoying this.”

“Seriously, I still think you shouldn’t do-”

“Ssssh. Fine, I will only do it with you now since you’ve _finally_ made an effort to tell me that you don’t like it when I do it to anyone.”

Sukai glares and yells over the palm on his mouth. “I didm’t shay fhat!” (I didn’t say that)

“Oh, so I can flirt with anyone?” Keigo raises an eyebrow when Sukai is silent.

“No.”

“Good.”

And just like that, the habit is gone and replaced by a new one. Sukai just wishes Keigo would stop initiating PDAs.


End file.
